Fariytail
by RinaJinx47
Summary: Amu has everything she ever wanted but is Ikuto one of them? and will Amu find out thing's aren't always what they seem to be Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

(Amu Pov)

Tadase...is the cutest boy I have ever met! He is so perfect! Perfect hair, perfect eye's, perfect smile, perfect everything! One day I will become Tadases girlfriend! And no one is gonna stop me.

I had written that about 3 months ago and then I had made no progress but now my dream has been fulfilled I Amu, am Tadases(Tadagays) brand new girlfriend! Ah it's just like marrying a prince! And I'm the princess!

"mis Hinamori!"

"yes, Tadase"

oh he's soooo cute when he says my name!!!!

"I'd like to have lunch together after school tomorrow"

"yes! I'd love to!"

"alright see you then"

Tadase was running down the side walk and waving as he went. I just stood there until I couldn't see him any more then went up to my room, and flopped on to my bed.

"yo"

"Ikuto?"

my head snapped up, there squatting on the balcony railing was Ikuto. Me and Ikuto were very close friends and I had not seen him in a bit so, I was always leaving the door open.

"Ikuto! You'll never believe this!!!"

"what?"

"Tadase and I are dating!!!"(Amu is so stupid to tell him that, poor Ikuto T-T)

"really?"

"yeah!"

"I'm-I'm so happy for you Amu, I'm glad your happy, bye"

"what? so soon"

"yeah I've got some homework so I'll be going now"

"well, okay see you later"

Ikuto is acting kinda odd today oh well I can't do much about that...

(next day)

"mis Hinamori-san!"

"Hi Tadase! your a bit late"

"oh don't worry ready to go?"

"y-yes T-Tadase"

go dame he's just so cute when he gave me that cute little face!!!! I stepped into the restaurant, to find "Yaya?!?! Kukai?!?!"

"I told you it was a double date..."

"I don't think you did T-T-"

his face...so sad... so cute...AHHHH HOW CAN I STAY MAD!?!?!?!?!?

"no no I bet I just forgot..."

I didn't forget...

"let's eat Amu-chi!"

"why me?"

(Ikuto Pov)

I was taking a late night stroll when I heard....

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I'm tuggin' at my hair

I'm pullin' at my clothes

I'm tryin' to keep my cool

I know it shows

":Amu.."

I ran up to balcony and jumped on.

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

And I'm searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down--on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind?

If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

I slowly approached the open sliding door.

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I wanna see

I want to see you go down--on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

I've lost haven't I?

(What is)What's wrong with my song?

These words keep slipping away

(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I want to see

I want to see you go down--on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...........

"Amu..."

"oh Ikuto did hear me"

"uh yeah..."

"what's wrong?"(if you don't know your really slow)

"nothing, who did you write that for? Tadase?"

"you know...I thought so too but I don't know..."

"well you should close your door more now"

"why?"

"I-I don't think it's fair to kiddy king..."

"wait!!!"

I could hear her yelling after me as I leaped away, but it's only fair...Amu...I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

If you want to what the song form last time was check the reviews I put it there :)

(Amu Pov)

why? What's going on? Ikuto...why do I feel this way? It's, it's, not right...I need to under stand all of this somehow.

"YOU BETTER COMEBACK!!!!"

(next day)

"Hinamori-san, you shouldn't slouch like that, you'll get a bad back"

"oh, sorry I just have being you know a bit depressed"

"that's not right..."

"what isn't?"

"I think they marked my test wrong"

"uh..."

THAT STUPID IDIOT HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS SAD!!!!!

"I got to go Tadase"

"no wait! Don't you want to go some ware?"

his face was so pretty and cute he looked sad and a bit disappointed, I could feel my blush coming...

"no Tadase that face won't trick me any more"

I started running I had to figure out all this stuff. Ikuto...your the one who always understood me, what do I do with out him? I can't understand anything on my own...

I sat at my keyboard (piano)it seems the only way I understand things is by singing.

Avril Lavigne Complicated (don't think I'm obsessed with her it just happened to be that way)

Uh huh, life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?

Lay back it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

you will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

and you're talking to me one on one but you become

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

And you fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

You come over unannounced

dressed up like you're someone else

where you are ain't where it's at you see

you're making me

laugh out when you strike your pose

take off all your preppy clothes

you know you're not fooling anyone

when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

Watching your back, like you can't relax

Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back, like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no...

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this

no no no

"your wrong you know"

my twisted around as fast as I could to see who was there.

"Ikuto! I though you weren't coming back!"

"I wasn't but you have a very loud voice"

"thank you...but, what did you mean by me being wrong?"

"about Tadase, I assume he didn't change you were just blinded by-"

and before he could finish he was gone. WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!

"IKUTO TMORROW SAME TIME!!!"

I didn't know if he heard but I knew he would come back, maybe I will understand all of this, then and only then I will make my move.

(Ikuto Pov)

she's smart she will soon find out what I mean and realize I was right, I know this because others go through the same thing with me...


	3. Chapter 3

(Amu Pov)

"Hinamori-san!"

"oh brother...hi Tadase!"

"Hinamori-san what did I do yesterday?"

"well, I was trying to talk to you because I was upset"

"why were you upset?"

"well Ikuto-uh...never mind"

"Ikuto! That two face lying little-"

"Tadase! It was nothing you think, he just he left and I didn't want him too"

"why would you want _him_ to stay?"

"oh so just because you don't like him I can't like him!"

I started stamping off toward home.

"Hinamori-san! Wait!"

Tadase started running up from behind me and grabbed my hand,when I turned around I saw Tadase with his 'I'm sorry' face on. So cute...so sweet...so gorgeous...so pretty! No! I must be strong.

"if you think that will work on me any more, your sadly mistaken!"

"but Hinamori-san! I thought you loved me! Is it my fault I look cute when I'm sad!"

"it's not that! I finely get what Ikuto said!"

"and what did he say?"

"what he meant was you didn't change, I was too blinded by your looks to realize that you were really a jerk!"

"but"

"you made me feel like a princess but I was wrong..."

I could hear Tadase calling my name begging for me to come back, but I was still confused of all this what had I felt with Ikuto? Was it love? Even so, he probably was mad at me for dating Tadase...

(back at Amus)

Now I new what I had felt for Tadase the song I had written wasn't for him it was for his looks. I was shallow what I did was wrong. I pulled out the chair in front of my keyboard (piano) and started playing here's a song for you Tadase...

Taylor Swift - White Horse

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel comes out

Just when you need it to

As I pace back and forth all this time

'Cause

I honestly believed in you

Holding on,

The days drag on

Stupid girl

I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood,

This is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

To come around.

Baby I was naïve,

Got lost in your eyes

I never really had a chance.

My mistake i didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand.

I had so many dreams about you and me.

Happy endings;

Now I know

I'm not a princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood,

This is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

To come around.

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness,

Begging for me

Just like I always wanted,

But I'm so sorry

Cause Im not your princess

This aint a fairytale

Im gonna find someone, Some day

Who might actually treat me well.

This is a big world,

That was a small town

There in my rearview mirror,

Disappearing now.

And it's too late for you and your White Horse

Now its too late for you and your White Horse

To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh

Try and catch me now

Whoa-Oh

It's too late

To catch me now.

"sigh"

"you know just because you went with the wrong prince doesn't mean your not a princess"

"Ikuto?"

"because you are in my eye's"

"thank you Ikuto...you know I didn't realize it till now but...I'm in love with someone that isn't Tadase"

"who?"

"humph like you don't know."

"well then in that case want to ditch this place?"

"and go were?"

"dose it really matter?"

my eye's glittered in the moon light as me and Ikuto walked though the park maybe you don't have to look like a prince to be one...oh and as for you Tadagay !?# you.

The End.

(it was shorter then I though it would be so if you want me to continue with a new 'but connected' story line then tell me)


End file.
